


YUWIN I WIN ITS A WINWIN SITUATION (A yuwin analysis )

by WHIPLASH127



Category: NCT (Band), WayV(band)
Genre: M/M, Taeil just wants Sicheng to be his, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHIPLASH127/pseuds/WHIPLASH127
Summary: Just a small 2020 yuwin analysisIt’s teen and up because at some point I’m going to cussWelp THERES MORE INFORMATION I ADD TO ALMOST EACH CHAPTER SO YOU MIGHT WANNA CHECK IT OUT AND REREAD ALL
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 29
Kudos: 34





	1. Little Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god school is kicking my ass and I’m trying to get this out you guys who want it but I hope I can help satisfy those who love yuwin

Yuta and Winwin have had this on and off relationship yet they were very close we have watched their relationship grow over the years within NCT127 until 2019 the sudden split up due to the debut of WayV the Chinese subgroup. Seeing all of the members from Dream, Wayv, and 127 plus the new addition of two members just made me super happy about it  
I have noticed small changes in their relationship over the past year. One it has been said by most 127 members that Winwin really didn’t call and text them much after his debt with WayV witch may be due to his personality while Ten was in contact and often texted Johnny(said on an insta live ). That made me think it was just a coincidence for a while. I have noticed it was like Winwin cut off all communications with 127 when he debuted with WayV and was able to speak his mind without a language barrier hitting him in the face.


	2. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a part 2 that gives us more of an idea about the timelines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god finally a break it’s the weekend so now I can give you to updates
> 
> Happy birthday day Yuta!! We love you and hope for you to stay healthy 💚💚

So from the information, I can gather that the Year party behind the Scenes uncut had been filmed at the same time as sun and moon. I could tell that by the way they were pulled out during the middle of filming for Shoots. They would leave in the middle or during any time and they would say all right the end and the feelings were only six minutes long the episodes of Sun and Moon.  
Also, I was able to line up when they had their hair dyed to the release of the phone. Like Yuta’s black hair with green highlights. Which for “ From home” filming is now orange, and in NCT world 2.0 is orange as well. I’m not going to lie and say I didn’t try to use TY’s hair for this. I made a huge mistake in trying to do that. In a Vapp Done by SuperM on September 18, you can see Lucas and TY on the filming set for MAW(make a wish).  
Forever grateful for Baekhyun SM’s king of spoilers. Through the video call, we could see if they were on that site and we got a few spoilers from Baekhyun, And we got to see the panic of Lucas and Ty. Anyway, the Year party had to be filmed Around Late Late July to early September. Since they posted the teasers on September 22. But then had Wish 2020 on September 25 which makes a big difference during the time which made anything could’ve gone down between the days.  
Wish2020 was great mates. These timelines have huge gaps But you can see where it could’ve happened and why they might’ve been so awkward around each other there seem to be a lot of tension which I will dig deeper into next chapter I hope you enjoy me explaining some of the timelines there I still a lot more to get through this is just the first of a lot more. Resonance pt.2 was also Filmed around Wish 2020 as well So I will try to add the information in the right order for that. They couldn't get a break, could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about making a google classroom just for yuwin stuff that you could share to the rare to find yuwin lovers As well let me know of you your guys thoughts.


	3. Yuwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Just wanted to make a google classroom dedicated to yuwin so here is the link

Got some yuwin things you wanna share go a head you can pass this link around and join it Yuwin content 

https://classroom.google.com/c/MjAzMDMxNTM2MTYx?cjc=4myjt5j


	4. Just little story cuz I’m not sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for English I have no regrets so as I’m getting the small details from the sun and moon episode I just thought I would gift you with this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Winko We love you so much!💚💚💚

Si-cheng has always given off a very gentle innocent vibe. The face of an angel with his soft feathers and rather large doe eyes.Without trying to endear himself to people. They just fall in love with him. Maybe it’s his timidness due to language barriers because of only speaking mandarin. Sweet like honey his thick smooth voice is just something to fall in love with. He is heavenly between looks and kind nature. He is just an angel. No one will ever question it but it never explains why is running down six-hundred and sixty-six flights of stairs. With a halo that seems to never have existed there. Racing into a throne room at the end of the staircase. Where a crown awaits him. He sits on a throne down next to his lover. a man of Japanese descent by the name of Yuta. Yuta radiates light, other than his dark controlling nature. His smirk and dark humor if that doesn’t scare you it would be the lack of filter. Not afraid of anything when they are side by side because everything is better when by each other’s sides. perfect a ruler of hell with his angel by himself. Si-cheng rules the kingdom of hell with his heavenly angel by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sleep and I’m dying cuz of school


	5. Chapter 5

Okay hear me out 

I think Yuta had a tattoo on his chest 

Pictures from pt.1 NCT2020 past

He has lost his shirt and well I saw black marking near it he might be  
One out of Lucas,Ten,Johnny,Taeyong  
You know SM’s motto for NCT 

The more lines the less clothing


	6. Sun & Moon pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only pt.1 of sun and moon ep.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy halloman!!  
> Sorry this is late I had 3 doctors appointments and had so many assignments to make up.

So there wasn’t much interaction for the year party filming. It was just a clip of them that was only 2 seconds which was just them playing around a bit with other members. It was just Yuta flipping one of his rings and Si-cheng smiling at him. Nothing very big.  
When we get to sun & moon. We see about 4 minutes and 13 seconds of YUWIN content. First, we can see Yuta being all over him before it starts no reaction to the cameras because it looks like they weren’t aware of them as they were being introduced as “The Winwin lovers”(but like who doesn’t like Winwin). That group consisted of Mark, Xuxi(Lucas), Jungwoo, Yuta, and Winwin himself. I guess Taeil and Donghyuck can be included as well since being the host.   
“ I think we exist because this one person exists.” Donghyuck(Haechan) 2k20

The common fact is that when Winwin went to WayV Yuta started to cling to Mark more and that’s how YuMark came into existence.YuMark is important here. There has been tension between Markhyuck because of yuta sudden clinginess. The topic seemed to be a very sensitive one, and they all knew it thought it was brought up.  
You can see Yuta hugging Mark as soon as the camera is on them. Donghyuck said featuring yuta meaning he wasn’t that much of a guest. When they were asked to make some noise Yuta was the loudest out of all of them. He was also very touchy with Winwin as well(Yuta’s favorite part Winwins ears). The sensitive topic was Yuta and his sudden clinginess to mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smile and know you are loved
> 
> Stay happy and healthy


	7. Sun & Moon pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and moon part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m so sorry about this I struggled with a mental health problem over the weekend so I didn’t post this earlier.  
> This part I referred a lot to there reall names and stage names:  
> Haechan=Donghyuck/Hyuck/Hyuckie  
> Mark  
> Yuta  
> Winwin=Si-cheng/chengie

Yuta is the kind of person who needs physical affection (I need that’s a well) Winwin was his person he got the affection from. This is where Mark comes in. Mark was the target for Yuta. Yuta is the kind of person who struggles without physical affection. Markhyuck has a very strong relationship and at one point when Yuta started to hang on Mark and then Hyuck became very jealous. He is not one to hide his feelings. This Sun & Moon episode was extremely awkward for both YuWin and MarkHyuck.I wouldn't say anything about LuWoo because they were just vibin during the tension and Taeil just wanted Winwin’s attention.  
There was a lot of bitterness, jealousy, and hurt when this very sensitive topic came up. With Haechan being jealous this topic came up the difference between Yuta’s love for Mark compared to Winwin. As he said Yuta’s love for Winwin is cute while his love for Mark is Real love. When he said this you can see the change in the atmosphere. It starts with Si-cheng Stiffening up and trying to hide it but you could see the flash of hurt, jealousy, and a bit of bitterness across his face before smiling as if nothing happened. There was a lot of evidence of uncomfortableness between them. When Mark brought up the fact that he liked Yuta’s hugs and affection while Haechan got rejected when he wanted some skinship with mark.  
I feel bad for Taeil here because he has an unrequited love for Si-cheng. The best part is at the beginning when Si-cheng said he loves the attention he gets from the other members. He is a bit of an attention whore.I don’t mind because I would give him all the attention he wants anyway. When the statement came up you could see Yuta become less touch with Si-cheng and a little more distanced from the group. He became quiet and didn’t talk much, only the minimum of words needed. Still very touchy with Si-cheng but more contact with Mark who was sitting behind him. About 4 minutes in Mark, Lucas, and Yuta leave to go film. Witch left Taeil, Hyuckie, Jungwoo, and Winko. While all this drama was going on LuWoo was just chilling in the background flirting with each other.   
By the end of the video, it was just winwin and tail making amends for lost time and the promise of trying to revive the love that was lost. There was a moment of them hugging. You can see Si-cheng tense up at first and try not to push him away on instinct as he is a hug and push mostly offset. As Si-cheng is trying to get away from the skinship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are happy.Know you are loved and stay healthy my lovely babies


	8. Not an update

So there was a change in leadership in my country and I’m trying to get you guys enough of analysis and I will double update for y’all maybe more then that like up to NCT 2.0 world and the recent vlives 

I just had a really Ruff week mentally so I will get that all out to you guys by Monday maybe Sunday earliest


	9. Wish2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AND GOT SOME GOOD STUFF.THE TEA ABOUT WISH2020  
> WITH YUWIN AND HOW THE POSSIBILITY HAD FIGHT BETWEEN THE TIME OF SUN&MOON AND WISH 2020
> 
> Look don’t hate me I called Si-Cheng an attention whore twice I don’t mean to offend anyone.

Wish 2020 is just a 2 hour-long Vapp that Accord on September 26. It was just two hours of 23 babies in one room. It was extremely awkward. I think the whole thing should have been an Awsaz episode. The first thing I noticed during this was the change in Yuta’s behavior.   
His normal loud, shamelessness and talkative self was quiet Very quiet too quiet for my liking. But most of the members were quite as well, But most of the NCT members are introverts. So I wasn’t surprised. I mean the introduction to the new WayV members everyone stopped to listen to them. introduced themselves. Awkward Pauses during their introductions I noticed that during that time looked tired anxious, jealous, sad, and kind of lonely. He wasn’t himself and was not very responsive. I thought he might’ve been just tired because of his lack of response and only using a minimum of words when speaking.  
Si-cheng my baby. My baby is a little bit of an attention whore.Not that I mind if he wants attention he whether it’s from me or the other babies. I think it’s because he was practically raised by 127. It’s the fact that he was taught Korean by them and many others of the group. He is often the center of attention by the group courtesies to Taeil ( and his unrequited love), Donghyuck, and others. Yuta during the entire thing spoke in tiny for the entire thing. He whispered into the mic most of the time.  
SI-Cheng o the other hand was having the time of his life being the center of attention. (My little attention whore.I give zero fucks because I’m also an attention-seeking person.) he was smiling and having the time of his life. Think that they are set up in 6 feet apart places with plexiglass around them. It made it hard for them to interact it was set up in this way due to Covid so it in for social distancing. Yuta was openly Moping on the other hand, and seemed to give Si-Cheng as much space as possible. If I’m honest, I was concerned about Yuta because he wasn’t himself and because of his lack of physical affection.  
I mean going back to 2018 when Yuta could run up and hug Si-cheng and not get pushed away Because he was tolerated by Si-cheng. Believe they had a fight during this time that lasted maybe 2 to 3 weeks maybe more. Both Scorpios are very stubborn and they have problems when it comes to admitting they were wrong.  
IN CONCLUSION WISH 2020 WAS JUST YUTA MOPPING FOR 2 HOURS AND 14 MINUTES.


	10. Unboxing album  The past Resonance pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the ablum unboxing

The Resonance unboxing album:Past.  
There isn’t much about this It is just a Yuta only analysis because Si-Cheng didn’t participate in the unboxing. I kind of feel bad because everyone in Yuta’s group had some sort of channel on NCT daily. Taeil and Haechan sun & moon, Chenle and chenji this and that, and then there was just Yuta. During the entire unboxing it Yuta look as if someone took his anime time away.He was sitting off to the far side and not very talkative during the entire thing. He also seemed very skittish. There wasn’t much to see. His body language said a lot more for him than his reactions.He was slumped forward and very tense.When winwin was brought up once he ignored Taeil and Haechan who were talking about Si-cheng.He completely ignored the photos and his name by keeping quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are doing well.Stay healthy and know you guys are loved.  
> Thank you for sticking around and dealing with me land my infrequent updates.  
> And if you want to know some things about me feel free to ask I will answer.


	11. Update schedule

So I was thing of updating 3 days a week 

Monday  
Wednesday   
Friday 

Which I will update on Friday and that schedule will start on Friday.

And what do you guys think of DoIl( Doyoung x Taeil) because i love it and it was one of my first NCT ships.I miss the interactions.

Let me know what your favorite ships are in the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies.


	12. NCT 2.0 world episode 1 +2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MENTION THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE ANALYSIS AND IS THE MAIN PART SO I HAVE NO SUMMARY OTHER THEN THIS THE LINK DOR IT IS IN MY NOTES FOR ENGLISH SUBS  
> SO WATCH IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NCT world 2.0 ep.1  
> https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x7ww5te  
> Here is the link to English subs  
> Thank to The god  
> Lucas’ thigh on one day later update

There wasn’t much interaction between them because of the setup.3 levels of boxes where they sit.A member in each box.Yuwin where on the lower level. There wasn’t much interaction by YuWin though we got to see, we got to see Yuta adopting Yangyang, Jisung, Shotaro, and Hendery in one video. I lost all of my UwU’s to those moments. I had to really search ard to find a Yuwin moment in all of the beautiful chaos content in this episode . When I found it oh my god it was adorable.Yuta and Si-Chong walking over to help yangyang with his challenge was so cute. I died. Because honestly, it was like a child getting help form a parent to tie their shoes. or getting ready in the morning. While Yuta and Winwin where helping there was a lot of stubble touches and glance past between them witch would be really cute if the tension between the to weren’t super high. Whether it be the atmosphere of the challenges or just plain old sexual tension. It was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies.
> 
> And your comments are well need give your opinions I want to hear it. Don’t shut yourself down I want hear what you have to say .  
> So you know I will do one double up dates next on Monday and I will spend a few days editing my analysis since most of the frost have was done sleep deprived.  
> So thank you for reading  
> (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ


	13. Pizza party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a very small analysis

So the pizza party On twiterThere wasn't much Of yuwin but noticed something by the members when the when around Winwin and Yuta.The first thing I noticed was that Winwins group had mark in it and He clinged on to winwin like he was his life line it was really cute,And then the other members making Winwin the leader was great honestly I didn't see that coming.What was unsettling to me but kind of cut is that the china liners from WayV that weren't around him during NCT life .Were scared of him Hendery indicated that Yuta was scary It made me giggle and think of how Yuta used be scared of Johnny (and probably still is).But when its Winwin and Marks groups Yuta came into say goodbye to Winwin and Mark.He walk over and whisper something the mic didn't pick but the important thing i saw was where his hands where.one on marks arm The other holding on possessively onto winwins chest right overt where the heart should be.While marks seemed to be like a “bro I see you later”.Yuta’s hand on the chest was Qlike protective saying this is mine you can't have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies.


	14. Birthdays and Vapp aftermaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a storm comes chaos fallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I have this up today’s final edit version for once. I have a week off of school so I will try to edit every day

YuWin fantastic birthday celebrations.YuWIn Is known for having one of the most iconic birthday parties thrown by the members. Honest the last birthday party that they celebrated together they add in a marriage ceremony for them. It was the funniest and most wholesome video by NCT127 that included Winwin. But this year was very calm and wasn't as exciting for Yuta. But we did get a Vapp which I wouldn't change for anything(It was the last time we saw his long hair before he cut it. I am sad but if the baby wants to cut it he can.) because it was normal and that same day we got some markhyuck content. On the other hand, WayV was wildling of Si-chang's Birthday. Disney princess that what they dressed up as and it will now be counted as iconic. It was hilarious I love every moment of it. Because we got some wayV content Winformation, Bad Alive dance practice, Many different posts. Honestly, I spent 3 days only watching it and laughing at it. The aftermath of Winwinś birth was huge. NCT members not from WayV commenting and talking about their Outfits for every V-live and Insta live. The Vapp that caught my attention was the one with Kun, Yangyang, and Yuta. They got together from probably filming with each other( don't ask us why...It was just fate-Yangyang 2k20)They brought up wayV princes. He asked yuta who was his favorite. Can you guess who he said?

If you said Winwin then you are correct. I was Not surprised and it was honestly cute. But I was thinking about the tension between WayV and Yuta at the frist interactions. And then how it wasn't during the That live it as like they were unconformable with the others. It just seemed like everyone was protecting Winwin for Yuta because of maybe an argument?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies.


	15. NCT 2.0 WORLD episode 3 +4  1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a healing concussion and multiplex updates for you guys so thanks for waiting

I do not know how to explain the chaos with this episode.There was so much going but there were things that I noticed thing I noticed was.During the armwrestling that when yuta lost and went straight in to Winwins arms like nothing else matter it was just the to of them in the world and nothing else.I also notice the jealousy radiating off Si-cheng when there was a bit of YuMarl during this episode it was very tense.I often noticed Si-cheng doing small things to get Yuta to notice him.Mostly him trying his best at doing everything with a nd trying to impress yuta besides him being among some of the top most competitive members .Thanks to being a member of WayV because it’s not friendly competition there it’s a full blow Fucking war. Normally we see Yuta as the one trying to impress our dear Si-Cheng but not today  
. Showing off during this episode trying to get his attention and oh my god imma going to say it*que le dramatic gasps * AFFECTION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies.


	16. PRESIDENT CHENLe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday lele  
> 

OH GOD  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY LELE  
YOUR GROWING UP SP MUCH IM GLAD I GET TO SEE YOU GROW BUT HAP BIRTHDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye


	17. Yuta’s relationship with NCT or how it looks like he sees them  :

taeil:Competition For si-cheng's heart  
johnny:Just the scary big brother that buys you coffee and alcohol  
Taeyong:Parent of the child must take care of yuyu(yuta)  
Kun: Foreigner Friend from NCT life lead si-cheng's new subunit wayV  
Doyoung: Up tight funny and easy to bully little brother(golden child)  
Ten:Oh god someone collect ten and yuyu  
jaehyun:Scary competitive yet silly and love little bro and 10 floor mate  
Winwin:Mine you don't get touch you only get to look  
jungwoo:That bro that we us anime school girl voices to call each other's name  
Lucas:My child  
Mark:That one homie you call bebe (baby,princess,sweety,oppa,and boo)  
xiaojun:My child son easily intimidated by him  
Hendery:My son  
Renjun: smoll angry child that likes to choke people, and was reed by Winko  
Jeno:Unknown  
Haechan:I stole Mark from him and his jealous and petty abou it  
Jaemin: Baby from Smrookies  
Yangyang: My son m japan  
Shotaro: my son and brother fro  
Sungchan: unknown  
Chenle: fellow vocal line member that is rich with money and spoilers  
Jisung: My child

This is basically Yuta saying you see your bias you cant have him because he is mine.Inconclution Yuta is a pokemon trainer and he gotta catch them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies.
> 
> And super happy belated birthday to Shotaro and Chanyeol


	18. Si-Cheng  relationship with NCT

Taeil: Is a doll to (si-cheng) and suffers from unrequited love  
Johnny:Is they other guy that has no lines that thinks im the cutest person on planet earth  
Taeyong:Is is child must spoil and pamper him cuz he is the favorite child  
Yuta:The over protective,possessive ,jealous boyfriend  
Kun:Leader and The trainee I trained with since 2k15 The king of snakes and the best cook  
Doyoung :adopted me  
Ten: the savage englishes teacher That thinks I am property of wayV and no one else  
Jaehyun:The true sibling relationship,Love hate relationship,Bull the teach them and help the but most importantly love them  
Jungwoo:just wants hugs and affection from him  
Lucas:Loud wid and a big baby/best little brother  
Mark:Favorite little brother because he understands must give him affection  
Xaiojun:Gotta bully him because has best reactions ,then love him  
hendery:Weird(I don't know him)Gaming brother must take care of  
renjun:I raised him and cared for him and is always with yangyang  
Jeno:eye smile  
Haechan: Say i'm the sole reason they exist and the living definition of cuteness (save me)  
Jaemin: not known  
Yangyang:bothersome annoying nuisance that I love  
Shotaro:adorable Japanese baby that is yuta s brother/son  
Sungchan: adorable a copy of jungwoo with a twist  
Chenle:rich and and was raised by Kun  
Jisung:Cute want to adopt but we are awkward 

This is basically a Si-cheng harem.everyone his attention on way or another and his is done with their bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies.


	19. NCT 2.0 episode 6 pt 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry the last week of school before break was horrible the keep laying as much work on us ass possible.I also got my wisdom teeth removed almost 6 days ago so I have been out of it and Christmas happened also happy holidays and happy new year’s

Episodes 5 + 6 ⅓ is where YuWin were separated for different challenges across the city; they do not interact during the entire part of Episode 5+ 6 ⅓. Because they are on different teams.But during after the first part of the 6 episode. We can see some of their interactions together.The first interaction we see is Yuta being directly behind winwin when it came to choosing teams which they based off of the team that they had during the NCT field day. Everyone is standing about 3-4 ft away from each other and. Yuta is like right up on Si-Cheng like less than an inch a way or it was probably the camera angle.The other thing I noticed when the went to divide the team many of the members went to Si-Cheng and wanting to be on his team witch Yuta wasn’t very happy about it because he used a monotone voice to claim him.But Taeil and Donghyuckie went and Immediately attached themselves to him my heart loves Doil and I got my Doil moment because Doyoung with a vise grip ripped Taeil off of Winwin and holy fuck I thought he was gonna kill Taeil right there in front of the cameras .They where put on a team together and avoid each other as much as possible other then staring into each other eyes constantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies.


	20. NC5 World 2.0 ep.7

Episode seven they are still going off the escape room theme that they had in the previous episode.But this time we see them in a team(Jaehyun ,Jeno,Ten, Jaemin,Hendery,Si-Cheng ,Mark,and Yuta). At one point we see them sitting on the bed in the room of the escape room next to each other wither backs to the camera but then at one point the camera show the front of them but then they decided to focus on the planet instead of them.They had a little snack but they didn’t sit next to each other they had Jeno and Jaehyun in between them.There no interaction from the from that point on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies.


	21. Vapp work it and 90s love team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap we mad it through the entire thing of 2020 I’m scared that we won’t get anymore YuWin interactions now I’m   
> Thinking it might take years but I’m willing to wait like I wait for Shinee and EXO because I love NCT and YuWin

So this was a Vapp where the Work it and 00’s Love team had a Vapp together before the release of Resonance pt.2. yuta was sitting behind Winko .It starts with the Vapo and then introducing themselves in their native language we see yuta staring intensely at Winko back but I believe this is an iPad back there helping them read comments.Yuta seems to show little reaction of Si-cheng speaking Mandarin But Si-Cheng on the other hand smiles and give a whipped smile thinking he was out of the camera frame.I’m pretty sure he was simpping for our boy Yuta.When someone read out a comment saying “Winwin is so cute” or “ Winwin is cute'' most of the members there pinned it on Yuta.Just saying that is was he didn’t really give a reaction but he seemed to be a bit embarrassed about it .But NCT giving a full reaction to the saying it he also looked really sad the entire Vapp and didn’t say much at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me and my horrible updating schedules but I will make some other series of something regarding the different Subject that I like .


	22. NCT work episode 8

NCT world ep.8  
There were many performances for the ending of NCT world I was my Thursday’s days have been incomplete because of it.We got the Japanese(Yuta and Shotaro )and China( Renjun and Si- Cheng)l liners speaking their native language together during most of the cooking portion of it. My favorite part is when Doyoung and Yuta fight for an editable item and Yuta wins only to run into a wall. We also see Winko doing aegyo when he dropped meat to Renjun and what was the best part is every member has been trying to get him to do it and he just did to get out of trouble.The main interaction we is is when Taeil and Taeyong do a video expressing who they felt during the Filming of NCT World 2.0 witch of course ended up with Taeil express his love. Do I really have to say who he expressed his love to because it should be obvious at this point.I’mGoing to say it anyways Si-Cheng. Surprise ,surprise.At this point every one expect that .But my boy Dong Si-cheng said you know what imma indulge in what the want for once and he picked up a pepper(probably not of the spicy) and rubbed it against his eyes to create the effects of “crying” be for say and I quote in somewhat of a romanized way 

“ It’s really nice having being able meet to Yuta-hyung and Taeil-hyung “ 

Winko your really be out there wilding and to that he had given a heart to Yuta and Taeil direction but his attention seemed to be where Yuta was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies.


	23. NCT Resonance practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one more part of the 2020 analysis of YuWin

Resonance the practice was not much but we did see Yuta showing off at the ending pose for kick it where he walks in front of TY which made everyone laugh.WayV had been the first ones to the practice room.And we seen Yuno and Donghyuck cling on to Si-cheng and. That’s what we see of them during that practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this so much love I wasn’t expecting that many people to read it. So thank you.  
> I hope you guys have a good day and know you are loved.Stay healthy my babies.


End file.
